Groundwater is an important part of the water resources. With the rapid development of urbanization, groundwater pollution problems are increasingly prominent. As an important source for human drinking and farm irrigation, groundwater can highly affect human health and crop quality, and is thus urgent to be protected and properly processed. In most cases, the contaminated groundwater needs to be pumped out to the earth surface before its treatment and restoration. However, this approach may cause decrease of groundwater level, formation of groundwater funnels in the confined aquifer, and subsidence of ground surface. A groundwater remediation approach, capable of decontaminating groundwater, imposing little effect on groundwater level, and avoiding the groundwater funnel and surface subsidence, is thus needed.